Typical prior art hooks for hanging chandelier ornaments are shown in FIG. 1. The hook 10 is an elongated member having a first end 12 for engaging a chandelier frame 14 and a second end 16 for engaging a chandelier ornament such as a crystal ornament 18. The first end 12 is bent at an acute angle to form a substantially V shaped segment for interengagement with the frame 14. The V shape is formed from an upper portion of an elongated segment 20, a bend 22 and a distal arm 24. Although such hooks are simple to manufacture and are adequate for hanging an ornament on a frame, they do not prevent against upward displacement of the hook from the frame and unintentional disengagement.